The Will: A saga
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: This is a re-edit of the will to believe in truth and the will to go on..the story is mostly the same. I have added a few things and changed a few things and I've started combining Chapters. I hope you enjoy this.


The Will: A saga

This is a re-edit of the will to believe in truth and the will to go on..the story is mostly the same. I have added a few things and changed a few things and I've started combining Chapters. I hope you enjoy this

Chapter 1: The long road of Hope.

I think of him in distant memories, of the nights in the car. Having no other place to go than an abandoned parking lot at 11 PM. It's odd sometimes how love is, that fire and that passion that just fuels you to start. The respect and devotion that keeps the flame kindled thought the rest of your life. It is true among the robot species too. Many human words can be used to describe them. Devoted, courageous, and compassionate; All these things mean that they are more like us than we would like to think. Closer to human than machine; identical to us, spark to heart.

I don't know what draws me out every morning to see their leader rise up out of their base and greet the morning sun. It's not like he can have a cup of coffee in the morning like the rest of us do. I know he notices me, I am here every day. This day is like no other, he stands he pulls air into his intakes, and he turns to face the sun.

I've been watching him do it for six months now, six days a week. The seventh day I'm not sure about, I don't work here at the facility so I do not see him. Part of me likes to think it is the same as every other day, he rises, he sighs, and he faces the sun

This Monday I almost missed him. I ran from the parking lot to the back fence and scaled it easy, making my way through the brush to my rock, a large rock outside the base I would sit on before work. Prime was already looking out at the sunset. I crawled up onto the rock and he turned and looked at me. Seems he had noticed I was gone as well.

He gave me a nod. I was not sure of what it meant exactly so I took it as a greeting. I did the same back to him. I think for the first time we were happy that we had our schedules planned out. If there was one thing we could count on, it was for 6 days a week at dawn we would be outside together.

I am shocked that for the first time in six months the being is walking towards me. He's taking rather careful steps, finding a spot to kneel down before me. "Why do you come here every day my friend?" He asks me. I blink not quite knowing how to answer his question.

"Honestly," I start to gather my head. "I'm honestly not sure…" I turn my head to the sunrise "It gives me peace."

"I am Optimus Prime." I know that, why does he tell people that constantly. Sure we don't have a memory bank, but still come on…walking talking twenty two foot tall semi truck with a sword. We all know your name.

"I am Josephine Montgomery." I smile up to him. "But you can call me Jo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jo, I hope to see you for many more mornings to come."

"As do I Optimus Prime." I looked over his frame. He was massive. I couldn't believe just how intricate he was. So well designed.

"What is your function on this base?"

"I'm a strike team coordinator." I stood I was wearing my uniform, but I reached up pulling down my hat.

"Similar to the human known as Epps." I nodded to him quietly.

"Very." I stood up on the rock and looked at prime "I work closely with his team I am their weapon technician. Epps asks for something I have to make it work or get it to the team." His eyebrow rose. I didn't know what to think.

"Ironhide would like you." I blinked and tried to remember which of the others he was talking about. Prime could see the frustration on my face. "Big, black, has a lot of cannons." I lifted a hand nodding quietly.

"Gotcha…" I smiled. "The rude pickup truck…" Prime laughed a bit.

"He can be a bit brass but I assure you he's harmless." I shot prime a look at his statement. "Ok so he's not harmless per say." I laughed and smiled.

"I have to go report in now…I will see you tomorrow." I smiled and jumped down off the rock and started to make my way back into the base.

"Tomorrow it is then." Prime stood tall and watched me enter the base. I didn't know what had just happened but I was glad it did. It was nice to have someone to talk to, who wasn't a 20 year old kid.

Chapter:2 The Tide

It's been two weeks since he introduced himself to me, and we have met every morning for sunrise. I am fond of him I admit. The Power within his voice, the thoughtfulness behind each and every one of his words. If he were human I would ask him to dinner…how do you ask a giant robot to dinner? No idea.

I looked up from my thoughts to see Captain Lennox leaning down over me. I lowered my glasses "Busy? Because you need to check your e-mail."

"Why?" I pulled my glasses off.

"Because we are being moved to Washington for a meeting with Central Intelligence, and you're going to miss the bus."

"Are we moving permanently?" I reached down and grabbed my satchel.

"Not as of now, and the Autobots will be joining us." He gave me a look. "Prime's waiting for you."

"Really?" I tried not to act excited and stood and followed him out of the office. Lennox had lead me up to the main level the Autobots waited, many of the men had climbed into bumblebee and Ironhide, our medical officer chose to ride with ratchet. I sighed and turned to Prime who was empty. His passenger door opened for me. "Thank you Optimus." I smiled and stepped up inside. I had never ridden in his car form.

"You are most welcome, do not be alarmed I am activating my hologram, it will make it less suspicious on our drive, it will be a while, you are welcome to go to the back of my cab to rest at anytime." He stated.

"I am fine thank you Optimus." I reached back pulling the seat belt over my lap and jumped a bit. A blue light came from the steering wheel, and a man appeared. He was older, mid 40s I would guess, 

dark short hair. He was nicely dressed in black dress pants, and a white button down shirt. The top button was unbuttoned and he turned to me with a smile. I smiled back it was all I could do.

"Ok Prime we are ready to go." Lennox waved from Ironhide.

"Very well…Bumblebee, Ratchet fall in behind Ironhide he will be leading us…I will follow behind you both." The hologram spoke, but I could hear it loud outside the cab, it was heavy and deep and it resonated in my ears. This was going to be a long ride, Nevada to DC. We would have a while to talk.

"Are you all right Jo?" We'd been on the road a few hours and I was drifting off in the passenger seat.

"Yes Optimus I'm fine." I let my legs down onto the floorboards and smiled turning to the hologram.

"Good." He smiled "Captain Lennox is going to stop soon so that you all may find food."

"Very well." I smiled and looked out my window, Bumblebee was riding along side us. I gave him a small wave. His blonde hologram waved back. "may I ask you something Optimus?"

"Of course." He smiled "You may ask me anything. His hologram hit the clutch and shifted the truck to avoid hitting bumblebee.

"How old is he?" I pointed out to Bumblebee.

"There's no way for me to approximate the difference in ages between the autobots to you in human years..but he is the youngest of us, not an adolescent, but not an adult." He smiled

"Is that why he is like that?" I asked with a touch of a laugh.

"Yes." Optimus lets out a laugh "But he doesn't hurt anyone so I allow him to have his fun." I smiled and let out a laugh. "I am sorry I do not understand what is funny."

"It's nothing, you're so protective of them all, like a parent."

"I am protective of them all, but for good reason. Jo, if we are the last four Autobots in existence, than we must fight to protect what we have left, which is each other."

"I understand that one." I reached up and started to stroke the leather seat carelessly. He looked to me and raised a brow. For a moment I forgot that Optimus was the semi.

"That tickles" He said looking at me. I stopped.

"I'm sorry." I smiled as the autobots fell in line to exit the interstate. "I didn't mean." I looked at the hologram that put his hand on mine.

"It's ok." He smiled and took his hand back to down shift to a stop before turning left with the other Autobots to the small hotel and diner on the side of the highway.

The first three Autobots pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel. Optimus let out a sigh seeing the sign that said 'No Semis' and promptly pulled into the lot of the gas station next door and pulled to the back with the other Semis. I laughed "Can't have any fun can you?" I asked.

"Apparently not…" He pulled to a stop. "I hate parking in these lots, people touch me." He sighed.

"It'll be fine." I opened the door. "I'll be back soon..I'll stay with you here tonight, to keep you company. I don't need a fancy hotel room anyway." I jumped down and turned. "I'm going to eat I'll be back soon."

"I shall join you." I blinked and closed the door of the cab and walked around to the driver side. His hologram shut the door and turned to me. He was wearing a black jacket now and he extended his arm to me. I took his elbow and allowed him to walk me to the other Autobots, and my fellow soldiers.

"Just let me say I am sorry now for anything that might be said." I smiled

"Like what?" Prime questioned.

"Hey Montgomery I told you no boyfriends." Lennox laughed at her. "You better not take advantage of her Prime."

"Like that." I put a hand to my mouth and yelled ahead "He's a semi Lennox how the hell does that work out? What's he going to do sexually assault me with a spark plug?" For a moment all the men gave me a look. The laughter came from all sides Ratchet, Ironhide, Prime, and all the men…Bumblebee joined in…apparently he had to look it up. I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go eat boys…I want steak."

"See this is why you are on my team." Lennox opened the diner door for me and Optimus' hologram. "You can put up with us and you are not one of those pansy vegetarian women."

"Like your wife?" I countered

"Oh no…let's not open that can of worms." He laughed at me and I shrugged.

"I think she already did man." Epps laughed giving him a friendly smack on the shoulder

"Epps, don't get me started on your girlfriends." I pointed to him.

"How many?" The waitress looked at Lennox.

"Twelve…I guess and four of us who won't be eating just visiting." Lennox smiled as the three Autobot holograms entered in behind us.

"Well I'm still taking on gratuity for a party over ten." The waitress said blankly.

"Awe..." he leaned over and pulled her name tag up "Deloris...sweetheart ..don't be crule"

"you're paying for a party over ten and that act isn't cute." The waitress turned and lead the group back. Lennox smiled and waited as the two waitresses started to put together tables to seat us all.

"That was awful dude" Epps said giving lennox a punch on the arm.

"Worked in Mission City at the pawn shop." he shook his head "Loosing my touch."

"You lost it long time ago" Epps laughed and took a seat "God I am starving…"

"I know that feeling." I sighed and moved ahead as the waitress lead us over to the table.

"Prime a word." Ratchet approached us. I smiled and released his arm moving to the table with the others.

"I will join you in a moment Jo." He smiled and turned "What is it?"

I sat two spots from the end and picked up the menu. I looked down and blinked and sighed. My eyes just are terrible. I reached into my satchel and grabbed out my glasses and started to look over the menu. Nothing looked bad but nothing looked good. The chairs moved on either side of me, Lennox to my left, Optimus to my right.

**4343434343434343434343434343434**

After we ate the soldiers separated into rooms, the autobots went into a few of the rooms and shut off their holograms to go into their stasis. Better that way than one of the servers from the diner seeing men vanish. I walked with Prime outside he looked up. "This planet is beautiful."

"Yes it is. Does it remind you of your home?" I asked quietly

"Just the stars, and even they are misleading." He sighed. We were quiet as we walked back to the truck. He opened the driver side door for me and I jumped in, he followed and motioned me back into the cab. I sat on the small bed. "Get some sleep. I will watch over you."

"Thank you." I pulled my legs up and turned lying down. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Jo." He said quietly pulling a blanket over me. I closed my eyes and felt a hand brush over my hair. I opened my eyes again to find the cab empty.I shook my head and yawned closing my eyes and fell to sleep to the gentle engine sounds of a sleeping giant.


End file.
